Doomsday
by Paradox Brothers Elite
Summary: an angel visits draco's g/f, and Voldemort is after Draco!!! plz R+R
1. The Beginning of the End

Draco and his girlfriend Alexandra were in Draco's dorm, talking. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's   
  
"henchmen" were talking in the Common room and decided to listen in on what they were saying. This is  
  
what they heard:  
  
"Alexandria, I need to talk to you"   
  
"Yes, Draco, love?"  
  
"This is going to be hard, but I don't think that we should see each other"  
  
"W-what!?"Her voce sounded weak."Why, Draco?"  
  
"I just think that we should see different people."  
  
Just then, Crabbe and Goyle went back to their seats. They obviously figured out what was   
  
going to happen, because right when they sat down, they saw Alexandria running out of Draco's dorm  
  
and out the portrait hole. Niether Crabbe, Goyle, nor Draco saw that Alexandria didn't get to her   
  
common room. She ran headlong into what, to her, was just another sdudent at Hogwarts. The impact knocked   
  
her out.   
  
When Alexandria came to, she was blinded by a bright light. Shielding her eyes, she looked around   
  
the room. In a seat next to the bed that she was on was Draco, looking realy sorry, and Crabbe and Goyle   
  
sitting on either side of him, looking sorry that they hadn't stopped her. Then what she saw next almost made  
  
her loose concienceness again. It ws the source of the light that had almost blinded her. But it couldn't be,   
  
could it? she kept thinking to herself. It was an angel.   
  
Luckily, she maintained concienceness and asked, "Um, ma'am, who are you?" The angel turned   
  
around and just caught glimpse of two glimmering blue-green eyes before loosing concienceness yet again.   
  
Oddly, she had a dream while unconcience. This is what the dream was:  
  
Alexandria was laying on the same bed that she was laying on in real life with the angel bent over her.   
  
"Who are you?" she says, and the angel, lips closed, says, "Hello, Alexandria. My name is Laura." Apon closer   
  
examination, she realized that Laura was tall, thin, and had straight, blonde, shoulder-length hair. "Sleep," said   
  
Laura,"you need your rest." And with that she drifted off to sleep.  
  
After Alexandria came to, the angel Laura strode over to her bed. In her hand was a goblet of what,  
  
to Alexandria, looked like mashed gillyweed. Laura gave the goblet to Alexandria and told her to drink it. After  
  
she drank it, her head felt much better and her eyes sharpened. After she was done, the angel swept over and  
  
took the goblet and sat it on a shelf. "I still don't get who you are," said Alexandria. "I am an angel, and I have  
  
been sent to Hogwarts to protect you," said Laura."Protect me? Protect me from what?" "Do not ask me, for the  
  
thing you ask of me, I can not tell." "Please tell me!" "If I must, I shall tell. As most angels, I am a psychic. A  
  
while back, I had a vision. A vision that a new dark lord would rise up. This rise in power would be made by an  
  
alliance that she will make with the devil herself." 


	2. The Beginning of the End Part 2

"Th-the DEVIL?" "Indeed, the devil has already made the alliance with the dark lord, and it is only  
  
a matter of time before Lord Voldemort comes back more horrible and terrifying than ever he has before." "Then  
  
why would I be in danger?" "Because, as I'm sure you have already guessed, Draco's father is a death eater. Well,  
  
Voldemort plans to go after the sons and daughters of those who have already joined his circuit in order to gain  
  
power. If they refuse to join, they, along with anyone that that person thinks is special, will be destroyed."  
  
"D-destroyed? Why?" "Because, that is how the mind of Lord Voldemort works. Now you and Draco must go.  
  
Go to your house until you recieve an owl from me saying it is okay to return to here. If he comes for you there,  
  
RUN! Run to the closest town you can think of" "But why? Why do we run?" Because if my vision was correct,  
  
after I am done telling you all of this, you will have ten minutesto escape before Lord Voldemort comes here to  
  
see you and Draco. Now go. GO!!!"  
  
"Where is he?" said Lord Voldemort in an angry voice. "I'm afraid I do not know," said Amora Day,  
  
the underworld's newest leader. "If you you desire, I shall look for him." "No than is fine, he shall be coming  
  
soon, hopefully with the person that he was supposed to capture," said Lord Voldemort. After about half an hour,  
  
Wormtail suddenly became visible with a pop right in front of Lord Voldemort. "Well," said Lord Voldemort,  
  
"did you get her???" "I am afraid to say that, no, I did not get Laura. She has told Draco's girlfriend and Draco  
  
all about us and our little plan. Now all we have to do is eliminate Laura and the two near-children and our plan  
  
will be safe," said Wormtail. 


End file.
